How to be a Heartbreaker
by Pancakes10210
Summary: In ANGEL, Max saw a video of Fang and Maya, but what if she made a video too...Two-Shot? REVIEW! COME ON IT WILL BE FUN! Then go read Can Change Be Good cause I still need reviews! It's an awesome story if you haven't!
1. Chapter 1

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**I do Not own Maximum Ride**

**Hey, You guy's I just got this idea and I really wanted you guy's to read this. Also I still need one more review for "Can Change Be Good?" and if you don't know what I'm talking about then you should go read that next because it's starting to get juicy and I PROMISE you'll love it! :)**

**Max POV:**

You know when you watch a scary movie with your friends and there's that one friend that seems to scream at every scene...well that's Nudge aka the 'motor mouth' of our wonderful family right now.

"AHHHHHH! OMG I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU GUY'S HE'D KILL HER!" Nudge screamed from under her blanket.

"Wow Nudge, you actually removed your blanket from your face to see this part!" I gasped in fake shock.

"Shut up!" Nudge said. I heard Iggy and Gazzy snicker from their places on the floor and Dylan just rolled his eye's and took another bite of popcorn. I couldn't help but let out a small smile at my flock finally feeling that everything was returning to normal, at least until Angel walked in with the laptop. Causing me to remember the video from Fang's Blog of him and my _clone_ playing with cheese and being all giggly with each-other. "_At least he's already forgotten about me"_ I thought moodily.

"Max, you know that's not true." Angel said reading my mind.

"Stay out of my head Angel!" I growled before placing my mind blocks back up.

"What's not true?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"She's just upset about that video still." Angel explained.

"Max, if your that upset over a stupid video of Fang and our replacements, then we can make a video. YEAH that's right we'll make a video about how much fun we're having without him. We could get lights and costumes and extras! OH AND WE COULD..." Nudge said before I placed my hand over her mouth and said sternly,

"No."

"Actually that's kind of a good idea." Iggy piped up.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not we make a video and do the thing you and I do best Maxie." Iggy said perching himself on the hotel bed.

"And what do we do best." I asked, but already knowing the answer.

"HARASSING FNICK!" Iggy yelled before jumping off of the bed and tackling me to the ground. I let out a laugh and quickly shoved him off me before saying,

"If we did make a video, then what would we even make it on? Us watching a boring movie while sitting in a hotel room? Yeah cause that makes us look like we're having sooooo much fun."

"No silly, we're in Arizona! We could blow up a mountain." Iggy said thoughtfully.

"Or play tag in the sky." Gazzy added with a grin.

"Or go to a football game." Dylan suggested.

"Or go to a farm and play with the animals." Angel said.

"Or make a music video with hot cowboys." Nudge said excitedly.

"YES!" Iggy agreed while pointing at Nudge.

"You want to do Nudge's idea?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah it's alway's been my dream to direct a music video to piss off Fang." Iggy said dreamily.

"Iggy, I've noticed you never let a thought interrupt the flow of your conversations." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Iggy asked before adding, " You know what never mind. If you want to make a music video raise your hand!" The whole flock minus me raised there hands excitedly while I just frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Wow that's the word of the day for you isn't it." Iggy said causing me to glare at him.

"She's glaring at you Ig." Dylan said.

"Well too bad I don't care cause it's us against you and we're doing this music video. I'm going to need Dylan and five other guy's shirtless, a hot shower room, lights, a road, 6 swim trunks, a camera, Max singing, Gazzy filming, Nudge on clothes and make up, Angel on mind control, I will..." Iggy started to rant, but I quickly interrupted him by saying,

"I am not singing."

"Yeah, you are girl cause the song you're doing will only make Fang very mad if you sing it." Iggy said already grabbing the camera.

"I don't sing." I said.

"Yeah you do remember that one time when Ari, Angel, you, and all sang wannabe together when we were a group." Nudge said even letting out a laugh at the memory.

"Yeah..." I admitted, embarrassed now.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Nudge exclaimed shoving us all out the door.

"Wait, No I haven't..." I began.

"Too bad." Iggy shouted, "Cause it's time to have some fun. WAIT YOU GUY'S SANG WANNABE WITHOUT ME!"

_Oh boy..._I thought.

* * *

_5 hours later_

"ALRIGHT AND THE VIDEO IS DONE!" Iggy shouted happily motioning for us to all come sit around him. We all pulled up chairs and sat around the computer while Iggy pulled the finished video up.

"I swear Iggy this better turn out good." I said hotly while picking more glitter out of my hair.

"Don't worry your pretty blond head off." Iggy said ruffling my hair before returning back to the computer.

"I so can't wait to see how this turned out!" Nudge said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Gazzy agreed.

"Dylan where's your shirt?" I asked looking at his half-naked body and feeling my cheeks flame up.

"Iggy stole it. But I don't think you mind." Dylan said with a grin. But I just quickly turned away and mumbled,

"Just play the stupid video."

"Finally!" Iggy said pressing the play button.

**Bold (MAX) **

How to be a Heartbreaker flew across the screen followed by Starring Maxie Max! Produced/Directed by Iggy the Great! Filmed by THE GAZZY MAN! Then just some extra people.

"HEY!" Dylan, Nudge, and Angel shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU DREAM CRUSHER'S IT'S STARTING!" Iggy shouted.

Dylan's head appeared on the screen dripping wet with water and then it changed to him and multiple boy's fooling around in a steamy shower room. Then I appeared on the screen standing in front of them in a short, black ruffled skirt and a purple, blue, and green floral cut off shirt. With my hair cascading to my chest in neat curls and a pink ribbon tied in a bow on top of my head. _Gross..._I thought not taking my eye's off the screen. I was smirking at the camera while moving my hips back and forth, then I started to sing..

**Rule number one is that you gotta have fun**

**But baby when you're done you gotta be the first to run**

**Rule number two, don't just get attached to somebody you could lose**

**So le-let me tell you **

Then the screen changed to me dancing wildly with all the guy's and rubbing my hand's up and down their shirt less bodies while grinning at the camera and continuing to sing,

**This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boy's they like a little danger! We'll get him falling a stranger a player singing I lo-lo-love you! **Then the camera switched to me and Dylan sitting on a couch in each other's arms and me turning to the camera and saying,

**At least I think I do! OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH! Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you **The camera switched to me and the guy's in the shower room and I began to sing,

**Rule number 3 wear your heart on your cheek. **

**But never on your sleeve**

**Unless you want to taste defeat**

**Rule Number 4 gotta be looking pure **The screen changed to a boy with black hair and olive tone skin who was leaning on a car and I approaching him in the middle of an empty street. _Ironic, huh?_

**Kiss him goodbye at the door and leaving him wanting more. **I leaned in and kissed his cheek and was about to walk away, when the boy grabbed my waist and pulled me closer while moving his hands up and down my body slowly before he started to kiss my neck. Then I started to lean in when the screen changed and we were all back in the shower room again.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you!**

**How to be a heartbreaker! Boy's they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player singing I lo-lo-love you!**

**At least I think I do! OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH **I started spinning around in a circle while the screen changed to each guy doing stupid poses and l laughing and smiling at the camera and joining in on some of the poses.

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you! **Then the screen changed to Iggy walking down an empty road with only the street light's shining down on him. With a white button down shirt and black jeans with a sign taped to him saying, 'I don't need you, Fnick!" and him singing,

Girls we do whatever it will take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our heart's to break in two. So it's better to be fake. Can't risk losing in love again. Ba-be! The music then started to get up beat and Iggy started to drum his fingers on his pant's and then the other guy's and I came running from the sidewalks and joining Iggy on the road. Before I started to sing,

**This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boy's they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you.**

**How to be a heartbreaker! Boy's they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you!  
**

**At least I think I do! OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH!**

**Singing I lo-lo-love you...** Then the beat kept playing while we all danced with each other until the screen faded to black.

"Well that was fun." I admitted.

"Yup, and now my dream is complete. Who want's food?" Iggy asked happily while already walking to the door.

"Me!" Nudge and I screamed already jumping out of our chairs and running towards the door. I was about to walk out into the hallway when I heard Gazzy say,

"I can't believe you posted that on YouTube."

"WHAT?!" I screamed shocked.

**Alright now that is my current favorite song and I had to make Max sing it. SO PLEASE REVIEW! CAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE THIS A TWO-SHOT WHERE YOU GET TO SEE FANG'S REACTION! REVIEW!  
Fang: I don't think your going to want to review.**

**Me: Yes you do trust me!**

**Fang: Don't tell them that I don't want them to read...**

**Me: Just review and see the funniness of an angry Fang.**

**Fang:...**


	2. Chapter 2

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

How to be a Heartbreaker!

**I do not own Maximum Ride! **

**A/N You guy's are awesome and thanks for the reviews! About that chapter that was after the first one, well the story wouldn't get sent in so I just sent in a blank chapter with '!'. It didn't mean anything, but you guy's made me laugh over the reviews you sent in about that!**

**Chapter 2: Fang's Reaction**

**Fang's POV:**

**1 week later**

"Come on you guy's let me out!" Ratchet screamed.

"Not until you agree to pay!" Star yelled back. Your probably wondering what's going on now, right? Well Ratchet agreed to buy us all dinner, if Kate agreed to sit next to him for once and throw a bus in front of him. Well I guess he didn't think she was going to agree, so he's refusing to buy us dinner. Which made Star really mad, so she locked him outside on the balcony of our hotel.

"Ratchet just pay for dinner!" Maya groaned while rubbing her stomach. I glanced over at Maya and couldn't help but smirk at her antics because they reminded me of..._her. _But she's probably fine because she has Boy Wonder with her and besides I have Maya now, who's completely different from _her. _Maya's not as bossy, more open with how she feels, not afraid to wear pink, and sometimes easier to talk too. But she's just as stubborn, deadly, devious, and looks just like her.

"Hey, what's wrong." Maya whispered in my ear.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh come on you can tell me." Maya said with a grin, "Unless it's some wierd guy thing like Ratchet doesn't side hug right or something like that." She added. I let out a soft chuckle and said,

"I guess this kind of just reminds me of...them." I whispered painfully.

"Oh...they're probably fine Fang." Maya said reassuringly giving me a side hug.

"You're probably right." I said with a shrug.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUY'S HAVE TO SEE THIS VIDEO WITH THIS WEIRD GUY IN IT WHO I THINKS BREAKING UP WITH HIS BOYFRIEND. BUT IT'S HARD TO TELL BECAUSE A REALLY HOT GIRL SING'S MOST OF THE SONG!" Holden yelled while running into the room holding his laptop.

"I WANT TO SEE THE HOT GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU ON? WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?" Ratchet screamed from behind the glass doors, already pulling out his phone.

"I'm on Fang's blog because all of his fan's are posting the link saying he just HAS to see this and she kind of looks like Maya, but with brown hair and tanner skin." Holden explained sitting down on the couch. Maya and I gave each-other a quick look and quickly ran over to Holden's laptop.

"Move!" Maya said quickly shoving Holden off the couch and going onto my blog.

"Well he definitely wasn't lying." I said looking at all the comment's which basically all said the same thing's like **FANG YOU GOT TO SEE THIS, FANG IS THAT MAX!?, WHY DOES MAX HAVE A DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR OR DID MAYA JUST ALWAY'S HAVE A DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR, YOU PISSED HER OFF MAN, IS IGGY GAY?, I HATE DYLAN, BUT HE'S SO HOT!, I LOVE THIS!**

"Oh my god I want to see this press play!" Ratchet said running over to us with Kate and Star trailing behind.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Maya whispered softly.

"No, let's do this." I said pressing play.

* * *

"Oh my god." I said.

"Dude that's Max?" Holden said.

"I thought you said she only wore jeans and sweatshirts." Kate said confused.

"Yeah and no make up." Star added.

"She's pretty." Holden said dreamily.

"That's an 's smoking." Ratchet said with a whistle earning a glare from Kate, Star, and I.

"Hey why not we leave Maya and Fang alone while we go into the hall." Kate suggested shoving everyone towards the door.

"But, I don't wanna go in the hall." Ratchet said.

"Well no one cares what you want!" Star said pushing Ratchet out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Fang are you okay?" Maya asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You know Max as every right to flirt and touch other guy's in a very sexual way and then post it on Youtube, so it can be porn for horny teenage boy's all around the world!" I said standing up and walking across the hotel room.

"Fang..." Maya said cautiously.

"I'M FINE MAYA!" I yelled before kicking the wall hard.

"YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT FINE, FANG!" Maya yelled back.

"WHO CARES!" I shouted shoving Maya away from me. But instead of taking the hint she just shoved me back causing me to shove her even harder and vice versa until we we're both on the ground with me on top and Maya under me. I was about to throw a punch at her when I froze mid punch because I had to look in her eye's. Those chocolate-brown eye's that I've known for so long. I started to slowly lean down while Maya started to lean up and our lips were just about to brush when we heard Holden say,

"Hi, I'm Holden!"

"HOLDEN WHAT THE FRACK ARE YOU DOING!" Star yelled.

"Video Chatting?" Holden said sounding confused.

"Hi..." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed that video you made and I'm just a big fan." Holden said enthusiastically.

"Awwww, thanks!" The very familiar voice said. That was enough for me because I quickly jumped off Maya and ran into the hall to see the Gang surrounding Holden's laptop and a very familiar strawberry blonde was on the other end with a very goofy smile.

"Iggy what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask before coming into view on the screen. I saw a girl with wavy, brown hair and brown eye's stare into the screen with tiny freckles and full pink lips that I know very well. In a red hoodie, white tank top, black yoga shorts, and a grey beanie on top of her head.

"OH MY GOD YOUR THAT HOT GIRL!" Holden screamed.

"Uh, yeah...I think." Max said with grin.

"WHOA WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Iggy yelled.

"Yes, Iggy you're a very pretty girl." I said with a smirk. Max's eye's quickly landed on me and she let out a soft gasp, that quickly turned into a shriek when something yanked her feet out from under her and I heard her land on the floor in her room with a _thunk._

**REVIEW PLEASE! THREE-SHOT? I DON'T KNOW CUZ THAT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE! SO REVIEW MY PEOPLE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SHORT STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

How to be a Heartbreaker!

**I do not own Maximum Ride! **

**A/N Hey guy's thanks for those Reviews I got! A lot of them made my day cause I love when people write me funny things...WHICH I ENCOURAGE TO DO AFTER THIS CHAPTER! But anyway I am so glad it's spring break now, I don't know about you guy's but I could use a break. NOT FROM WRITING THOUGH!**

**Chapter 3: THE CONCLUSION! MAYBE?  
****Fang's POV**

"Oh my gosh Dylan what was that for?" I heard Max yell from under the table.

"Dylan! Max and I were talking to our fans!" Iggy complained while bending over in his chair trying to grab Max.

"DYLAN LET GO OF ME!" Max screamed.

"Dylan..." Iggy started to warn, but was quickly cut-off when he was dragged under the table too.

"DYLAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! I SAID STOP!" Max screamed frantically. The gang and I exchanged concerned looks and Maya and I quickly stood in front of the screen looking for any sign of Max or Iggy.

"Max? Iggy? Are you guy's okay?" I asked concerned, still searching the screen frantically.

"You listen hear you hot, blond weirdo! You better let those two go or I swear I will show you what a 2-year-old clone can do!" Maya growled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Max screamed.

"MAX!" I yelled. I was already whipping out my phone preparing to call Nudge or Gazzy when...music? Started playing in the background.

**Super Bass/ I Still Believe Glee Cover**

_Iggy **Max**_

Iggy quickly jumped back on the screen with blue sunglasses and a blue baseball cap on his head and with a grin sang

_You look in my eye's_

_And I get emotional inside_

_I know it's crazy, but you can still touch my heart. _Iggy sang while pressing his hands to his chest and mouthing 'I love you, Fnick'

_And after all this time_

_You'd think that I_

_Wouldn't feel the same_

_But time melts into nothing and nothing's changed. _Some one from behind picked up Iggy's laptop and followed Iggy while he did smooth turns and twisted his body in different directions before jumping on top of a plaid couch and continuing to sing,

_I still believe _

_That some day you and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again _Iggy pointed at me while singing the first lines and started swaying to the tune.

_I had a dream_

_You and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again._

_I still believe _

_That someday you and me_

_Just give me one more try in love again _Iggy sang while falling to his knees and pulling a sign out from under the couch that said, 'Take me back, Fnick! I still love you! WE DON'T HAVE TO TELL MAX!' Then with a smirk he threw the paper down to the ground and hopped back onto the couch. But before he could start singing again, someone quickly grabbed him from behind and with a shriek he fell behind the couch before the music changed. Then a girl with wavy, brown hair and red sunglasses jumped up from behind the couch with a red and black pullover sweatshirt, black yoga shorts, and white socks. _Max..._I thought immediately. She gave me MY signature smirk and started to sing,

_**This is one is for the boy's with the booming system!  
Top down, AC with the cooling system.**_

_**When he come up in the club he'll be blazing up**_

_**Got stacks on deck like he saving up!  
He ill, he really, he might got a deal!  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill.**_

_**He cold, he dope, he might be broke**_

_**He always' in the air, but he never fly's coach.**_

_**He a total freakin' trip sailor of the ship**_

_**When he make it drip, kiss him on the lips**_

_**That's the kind of dude I've been lookin' for and yes you get slapped if you lookin' hoe.** _Max sang with a grin while pulling Iggy up from behind the couch and slapping him back down.

**_I said excuse me you're a hell of a guy_**

**_I mean my your like pelican fly_**

**_I mean your so shy and I'm loving your tie_**

**_You're like slicker then the guy with the thing on his eye, ugh._**

"OH MY GOD! STOP! JUST STOP!" Maya screamed stepping away from the computer.

"You did not just ruin my rap." Max said slightly pissed off.

"SHUT UP and stop breaking out into songs randomly like your on frickin' high school musical! THIS IS THE REALLY WORLD! NOT SOME DISNEY MOVIE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO JUDGE YOU! NOT JOIN YOU IN SONG AND DANCE!" Maya exclaimed loudly. The gang started chuckling softly before Iggy decided to hop out from behind the couch with a crushed expression and exclaiming madly,

"First, DREAM CRUSHER! Second, this is the only song we have randomly have broken out into! Third I AM ZAC EFRON! JUST THE MUTATE VERSION!"

"Whoa Igster calm down! It's not that big of a deal." Max said while turning off the music.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! SHE CRUSHED MY MOJO!" Iggy yelled shoving Max aside.

"You did not just touch me?" Max growled lowly.

"What if I did?" Iggy asked giving her another shove. Max quickly gave him a shove back causing them to repeatedly shove each other until I yelled,

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Max and Iggy looked over at me in shock before quickly moving away from each other and deciding to look at me curiously instead.

"I don't think I've ever heard him yell." Iggy whispered astonished.

"I have...a lot." Max mumbled painfully while turning away from the computer screen and starting to walk away.

"Max wait!" I yelled before adding, "Can you guy's give us a minute?" Everyone quickly left the hallway and I watched Iggy walk out of the door in the room they were in. I sighed a sigh of relief that they all seemed to understand and watched Max as she took a seat in front of the computer.

"I don't want to talk." Max mumbled tiredly.

"Well too bad because we are. Why did you make that video?" I asked.

"I have to have a reason?" She asked hotly.

"No, but there obviously was one because you definitely wouldn't go out in public and act or even dress like that! I MEAN GOD MAX YOU WERE PRATICALLY THROWING YOURSELF AT THOSE..."

"WAIT SO YOUR SAYING THAT I CAN'T GO AROUND ACTING LIKE A GIRL AND HAVE A GOOD TIME EVERY NOW AND THEN BECAUSE I DON'T NORMALLY DO IT!" She exclaimed.

"NO! I DID NOT SAY..."

"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT! YOU MEAN TO SAY I CAN'T HAVE FUN WITH ANY GUY BUT YOU CAN WHILE YOUR OFF HAVING FUN WITH MY CLONE!" She screamed angrily.

"First, her name is Maya and IS SHE THE REASON YOU MADE THAT VIDEO TO PROVE THAT YOUR NOT THE SAME AND THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS' BE THE ORIGINAL! GOD, MAX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THIS SELFISH I MEAN..." I started to yell frustrated until she interrupted me by screaming.

"I DID IT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! AFTER YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME AND WOULD FOLLOW ME TO THE END OF THE WORLD! BUT I WAS WRONG BECAUSE ALL YOU DID WAS TEAR OUT MY HEART AND THROW ME TO THE CURB WHILE RUNNING OFF WITH LITTLE MISS PERFECT MAX 2.0!" I dropped the laptop in shock. She did all this because she was upset. No, because I made her upset.

"Max," I started softly, "You know I love you. Which is why I had to leave you because all I was doing was distracting you from your mission. Which now should be your top priority. But, Max your perfect in every way your laugh, smile, hair, and your chocolate brown eye's that make my heart swell every time you look at me. I know that was a little sappy, but I need you too know that I wasn't replacing you. I just needed an experienced fighter and if you got to know Maya you would like her too. So can you please just say something, so I at least know your listening too me...Max?" I asked glancing down at the laptop. I quickly picked it up and saw why she didn't anwser...I broke the camera.

**ALRIGHT AND THERE YOU GUY'S GO THE MISSING 3 CHAPTERS IN ANGEL! YOU PROBABLY WERE JUST SO INTO THE BOOK THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THOSE 3 PAGES! BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND I WOULD LOVE SOME LOVE! SO REVIEW!**


End file.
